Ingrid/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery First Kill * "I can’t relax here. We need to prepare for our next battle!" Azure Moon Chapter 13: Reunion at Dawn * "Professor! You're alive after all! But first things first - let's defeat these thieves." Talk * "I'm glad we could meet again, Professor. It'll be nice to fight alongside each other. Just like old times." Verdant Wind Chapter 14: The Alliance Leader's Ambitions Garreg Mach Monastery * "Professor. I have a proposal. Why not go beyond the Knights of Seiros—instead, uniting with allies from all across Fódlan to fight for our cause? Looking back, it would have been best to ally with the Kingdom and join forces against the Empire. But now the Kingdom is not exactly… Well…" Verdant Wind Chapter 15: Valley or Torment Garreg Mach Monastery * "My family, the Galateas, are an offshoot of the Daphnel family. The family split in half when two brothers quarreled over an inheritance. Despite blood relations, the families lived apart from one another, so the relationship has been distant and somewhat estranged. I’m not so much acquainted with Judith, the head of House Daphnel." Verdant Wind Chapter 16: The Rose-Colored River Garreg Mach Monastery * "So, that was Judith. Just as I’d heard of her, she was an upstanding person. The same Daphnel blood runs through my veins, and yet I feel as though I am nothing like her. I am a phantom of what could be…" * Choice 1: "You’re actually quite alike." (Relationship up) * Response 1: "You think so? Wow, thank you!" * Choice 2: "True, you do differ." * Response 2: "If only I could be half of who she is." Verdant Wind Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion Garreg Mach Monastery * "I’ve cut all contact with my family since joining this fight. Were I to see soldiers of the Galatea Family amidst the host flying the royal family’s banner… I… Well. All chance of reconciliation with my father would end there. I do not know if that is the right path. But, the fact is, I’ve come this far. There’s no time for second guessing. Not anymore." Verdant Wind Chapter 18: The Golden Scheme Garreg Mach Monastery * "Among our prisoners of war, there were quite a few people who served His Highness. One of them stated that the Empire was involved with the Tragedy of Duscur. If this is true, High Highness’s motives seem clear. I can’t help but feel that perhaps I should have fought by his side…" * Choice 1: Why is that? * Response 1: Because…I, too, lost someone to that tragedy—the most important person in my world. * Choice 2: Are you having regrets? (Relationship up) * Response 2: No. Not anymore. I am where I belong. * Those of us still on this plane of existence will carry the torch. The inhumane actions of the Empire must not be repeated. Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Regardless of the quality, this is a good chance for us to prove our solidarity." Cooking * "Cooking? Sure, that sounds nice. Let's make a delicious meal!" * "You're not going to throw away that vegetable, right? What a waste... We should use it in our dish!" Dining Hall * "I think it's wonderful to be able to eat a nice meal every day." * "I appreciate any good meal, but nothing beats enjoying my favorite food." (Favorite dish) * "Oh it's nothing. I was just remembering when famine struck Galatea territory..." (Disliked dish) With Sylvain Unknown support level * Sylvain: Professor, keep an eye on Ingrid. She'll swipe all the good bits for herself. * Ingrid: I would do no such thing! Sure, I like eating, but not to the point of thievery! Unknown support level * Sylvain: It's weirdly soothing watching you just shovel it right in there. What's with the appetite today? * Ingrid: None of your business. I can't help it, OK? Everyone gets hungry after exercise! (favorite dish, Ingrid) With Sylvain (war phase) * Ingrid: After the fighting's done, we should all go on a gourmet's journey around the world. What say you? * Sylvain: That sounds like fun. What do you think, Professor? Up for a culinary adventure? (favorite dish, both) Recruitment Requirements Not Met * "Hi, Professor. Did you need something? I've actually got plans, so let's talk some other time." Requirements Met * "Good timing, Professor. There's actually something I want to speak with you about. There are so many things I want to learn from you. Being in another class makes it especially challenging." ** Invite to join your house: "Thank you, Professor! I look forward to studying under you. I will be extra diligent with my studies. Thank you for this opportunity." ** Decline to invite: "Oh, that's a shame. You probably have a lot going on though. Let me know if you change your mind." Gifts * "I will accept." (Disliked) * "Thank you very much" (Liked) * "Is this for me? Thank you." (Favorite) Lost Items * "Yes, that's mine. Thank you very much! I've been looking for it." * "No, that's not mine... I suggest you ask around." Tea Party * "Thank you for inviting me." (greeting) * "What a nice aroma. I really enjoy this tea." (Favorite tea: Chamomile, Mint Leaves) Introducing Own Topic * "Being here calms my nerves... Oh! But I'll leave if I'm in your way." * "As a child, my father and brother used to yell at me for spending so much time with my horse." * "It’s warm around the monastery and the soil is rich… Honestly, I’m envious." * "I’m already thinking of my next meal…" * "Speaking with you helps me realize I can’t hesitate in life!" * "When did you start sword training? I was five when I began…" * "Would you like to have a meal with me? Though…it wasn’t long ago that I ate." Post-Timeskip * "I wonder what your favorite food is. Meat? Veggies? Fish, perhaps? Oh, or maybe sweets..." * "When I’m here, I feel like I can forget about fighting, even if just for a moment." Observe * "What? Is there something on my face?" End * "Thank you for the treat! I had such a great time." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "It wasn't supposed to be like this..." ** Critique: "Next time for sure!" ** Console: "I'm fine. Really." * Great: "I appreciate your guidance." * Great: "That was challenging." * Perfect: "Looks like I did it!" ** Praise: "Ah, no big deal." Goal Change * "I have always admired Pegasus Knights for the versatility they bring to battle. By studying flight, as well as the lance, I am sure to be useful no matter the terrain." (Vying for Versatility goal request Group Tasks Stable Duty * "I will enjoy this." * "Yes. Together!" Weeding Clearing Rubble Sky Watch * "Lend me your power." With Sylvain * Sylvain: Ugh, I'm with Ingrid? I'm not gonna get away with anything. * Ingrid: Stop messing around and get moving. You don't work, you don't eat. * Sylvain: Fine, fine. Let's do this! ** Good Result *** Ingrid: Ah, seems we've finally finished. *** Sylvain: That's it! I'm done! No more work for me, especially not with her...not in a million years. ** Perfect Result *** Sylvain: Hey, we did pretty well. All because I really went for it, of course. *** Ingrid: You're a glib one, aren't you, Sylvain? I did the bulk of the work here, you know... Certification Exams * "I must continue to work hard." (Passed) * "Next time..." (Failed) Post-Timeskip * "I must continue to work hard." (Passed) * "Next time..." (Failed) Level Up * "Hm. I'm not at my best today." (0-2 stats up) * "My technique could use some polish." (3-6 stats up) * "I will get stronger still." (4-7 stats up) * "Have I improved some?" (5 stats up) Post-Timeskip *"I'll make up for this setback." (0 to 2 stats up) *"I must continue my training." (3 stats up) * "Hopefully I'll be more useful now." (4 stats up) * "For now, I'll revel in my achievements." (7 stats up) Skill Level Up New skill * "I'm certain I've improved!" * "I'm getting the hang of this!" * "It all makes sense now." Post-Timeskip * "How best to use this skill..." * "Practice is paying off!" * "I'm finally grasping this!" Skill Mastered *"This should do." Post-Timeskip *"Effort truly does pay off in the end." Class Quotes Class Mastery *"This should do." Post-Timeskip *"Effort truly does pay off in the end." Reclassing *"Back to the drawing board." *"I swear not to squander this power!" *"Will this help me grow stronger?" Post-Timeskip *"I must figure this out - and fast." *"I choose to believe in my potential." *"Ah, my new calling." Battle Quotes When Selected *"Ready." (Full/High HP) *"I'll do my best." (Medium HP) *"Should I fall back?" (Low HP) Post-Timeskip *"Ready when you are." (Full/High HP) *"This situation is dire." (Medium HP) *"I feel weak..." (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"Too slow." *"Nice try." Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"Defenseless, are we?" *"You're finished!" *"Try this on for size!" *"This should do the trick!" *"Prepare yourself!" (facing enemy student) *"I will prevail!" (facing enemy student) *"This battle is over!" (facing enemy student) Post-Timeskip *"I can do no less!" *"I'll end this quickly!" *"Prepare yourself!" *"I've got you figured out!" *"This ends now!" (facing enemy student) Gambit *"Let's turn the tables!" Post-Timeskip *"Witness my resolve!" *"Let's turn the tables!" Gambit Boost * " Post-Timeskip * " Defeated Enemy *"You were wide open." *"Seems I've prevailed." *"I aim for greatness." *"Seems like you've failed." *"Over already." *"I did what I had to." *"You weren't ready." * Post-Timeskip *"My duty is your death." *"I aim for greatness." *"On to the next." *"I shall not stray." Ally Defeats Enemy *"Great work." *"I'm glad I can count on you." *laughs "Impressive!" *"I think I'm in love!" Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Ally Heals/Rallies *"You saved me." *"You're amazing." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts